The Past Lives
by Nefarious Bella
Summary: Lucinda and Daniel were cursed for their choice; But, what came afterward was unexpected. Lucinda is resurrected, over and over again, each time given a new life, a new personality, but her love for Daniel Grigori never fades. Here is each past life, and what is it was like for Lucinda each time. *Hiatus*
1. Prologue

_Hi guys. I know I said in my most recent post of 'Fallen: Daniel Grigori's POV', that I may or may not make a past live fanfic since I wanted to save this for 'Passion: Daniel Grigori's POV/Past Lives', but I decided I could still do this in Lucinda's POV, and hopefully save a bit of hassle when I have to create the past lives in Daniel's POV for Passion. So, here it is – The prologue. I don't know when I'll update again, since I'm writing for my other fanfic 'Fallen: Daniel Grigori's POV' and it takes a lot of research to write these past lives since not only will I be copying some from the book, but also making my own. I hope you all enjoy it however and I cannot wait to see the feedback._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 ** _x_**

 _The Fall Site_

Hundreds of screams filled Lucinda's ears as her eyes finally opened. The sky above was torn open in a vortex, a million of stars rocketing from the skies. They weren't stars, no, they were millions of angels falling from Heaven. The field below them was set in flames, hundreds of craters in the Earth's surface from the crashing angels. The air was red and black as ash filled the air, the air smelled of death and burnt wood.

The girl who was on the ground didn't know what was happening, she didn't know where she was, or _who_ she was. Her hazel eyes searched the sky, looking anxiously around as she cried for help as she noticed the massive boulder that was crushing the other half of her body. She felt her broken bones and her blood ooze out of her, puddling beneath her. Tears sprung into her eyes, beginning to sob for help again.

Then, a beautiful boy hovered over her. His blond hair falling his radiant violet eyes that were filled with worry, maybe even heart break.

"What happened to you?" The boy croaked, staring down the dumb founded girl. The question should be – What is going on? The girl certainly didn't know, she couldn't understand how she was here, or why she was crushed under this boulder, or why this boy was curious to know what was wrong.

The girl's eyes met back with the boy's, staying at him with a wild plea for help. Her eyes then met his beautiful wings that were burnt andseemed as if they could have been crushed. She looked back at the boy, the same wild look in her eyes.

But, then she felt a burning in her heart – In the best way. As if it had been there for a long time, as if it was a part of her. The boy had felt it too, it made his violet eyes almost glow in her presence. It was then the two fell in love with each other.

Their eyes quickly whipped away from each other as they looked back at the sky, watching as more angels fell from the sky. They didn't understand what had been happening, why it was happening. But, their eyes quickly met again, as if they were all that they could understand in this moment. The boy's head shot up at the sky, as a cloud of shadows began to cover them. The boy quickly looked back at the broken girl beneath him and hovered over her, as if he knew what was bound to happen at any moment now.

Then,a scream from the girl erupted, and then she was gone.

And Daniel then remembered everything.


	2. Chapter 1

_I'm so excited to introduce the first life to you guys! Keep in mind, this is a completely made up life, most of them will be as well, expect for the few that are mentioned in Passion. I hope you all enjoy and please, please review!_

 _Also, I did a TON of research for this lifetime. If you guys know anything or have any suggestions for any specific era or maybe a culture that wasn't done in Passion, I'm more than happy to take it into consideration :)_

 _I'm also heading back to school next week, so I'm officially putting my stories on schuedules. The Past Lives will be updated once month on every 8_ _th_ _, Fallen: Daniel Grigori's POV will be updated every Friday, and Broken Wings will be updated every Sunday. There could be delays but I will update._

 _Again, I hope you enjoy and please do review!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 1_

 _ **x**_

 _Eridu, Iraq – Uruk Period_

 _(4000 BCE)_

"Luly!" A deep voice shouted, his voice echoing off the stonewalls. Luly gasped, turning her head to look towards where the voice had come from. It was her brother, Nirgal, but he certainly didn't treat her so. Nirgal's dark hair fell into his topaz eyes, a dagger in his hand. "We have a group of five new workers, they need to be marked."

Luly sighed, putting down her own dagger, standing from the hard ground. "Where are they?" Luly's asked, a bored tone to her voice. She had been trying to make a drawing with the dust on ground of the things she had seen in her dreams. Luly didn't know what to call them, they were on the back of a man, a large pair of. . .Feathers? It seems it was multiple feathers, however. Luly remembered the man's light hair falling into his eyes – Oh, his beautiful radiant eyes sent chills down Lucinda's back. They had looked as bright as the sun and almost as the color of the sky.

"They are near the lake at Namkuzu's tent, waiting for _you_." Nirgal remarks, ushering Luly out into the heat and shoved her a dagger once they were outside. Luly cursed at him under her breath, walking away from Nirgal and starting towards Hammar Lake. She twisted the knife in the air, her thoughts drifting back to the bright eyes she had seen in her dreams only last night. It made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush. She didn't understand why the pair of eyes had such a affect on her. She should be falling for a man's eyes that was real and lived here, not in her dream. Luly shook her head and huffed, reminding herself she had to get her job done, and then she could. . . could. . .Fantasize about those intense eyes and the large feather things that grew out his back.

Luly approached Namkuzu's tent; her fingers in a tight grasp around the dagger, her eyes looking inside the tent, in hopes that she'd get a simple glimpse of the new members of the group. But, she only saw the group's back faced to her, Namkuzu – who was standing in front of group – was the only face she could see. His old face was examining the group, as if there was something particularly strange.

"How did you come to us?" Namkuzu asked, making Luly stop just at a distant where she could hear the group's response.

"We heard of your civilizations a weeks time ago, we had been looking for a place to stay and work." A female voice tells Namkuzu, a voice that was oddly familiar to Luly. . .

Luly shook her head at the absurdity. She wouldn't have known any of these five new workers, for they had only arrived no more than a hour ago. Luly had lived in Eridu her entire life, in the small ever-growing city, and still somehow managed to know everyone and their position in the community. If she had ever met these beings, she would have surely remembered them.

Luly then rolled her shoulders and walked into the tent.

"Ah, Luly! I was beginning to think you would have been slacking off. . ." Namkuzu said scratching his chin before pulling her arm in the direction of the group of five. "But, nonetheless – You're here now, and you have a job now. I'm sure Nirgal had told you, we have five new eager workers." Namkuzu's hand gestured to the group in front of them. Luly's eyes went to the group. They were all amazing good-looking, but each held their own unique flaw. Her eyes first met with a long haired blonde female with alluring blue eyes, a polite smile slipping over the girl's lips as in a greeting.

"That is Gabay," Namkuzu said, making Luly glance at the second person in line. He was dark skinned, and his dreads blocked view of his dark eyes, but Luly guessed they must have been brown or maybe green. He looked up at Luly, giving one tight nod towards her. "Rolyand," Namkuzu introduced the dark skinned man, before continuing to the next person in line. It was another white skinned, short dark haired female, but she had a scar on her neck that made Luly curious to what she had done to get that scar. Before Namkuzu could introduce this person to Luly, she had already spoke,

"Arriane," The girl spoke, a grin plastered on her face. Luly couldn't help but return the smile, a feeling in her gut told Luly that she would be friends with Arriane. Namkuzu cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of the fourth person down the line. He was beautifully tanned, his emerald green eyes made a sense of ease go through her, the ease that she had felt with Nirgal when they were children – A brotherly bond, was it called? The boy ran his fingers through his coal black hair and gave Luly a warm smile.

"Cama-Ron." Namkuzu said and continued on the last person in the line. "And lastly, Danhal."

Luly's eyes wandered to Danhal's, and she instantly felt a wave of heat rush through her, that caused her to gasp at the sensation. _His eyes_ , she thought, staring deeply into the dull gray eyes as they squinted at her. They looked so familiar to Luly. . .As if she had seen them before. . .

"Lucinda?" Danhal breathed out, his gray eyes widening. Luly blinked, frowning at the name he had called her.

"No, no – It's Luly." Luly corrects. _Why had he called me that?_ Luly wondered, tilting her head to the side. Danhal was stilling gaping however, his gray eyes filled with pain as if something had struck him. Luly turned away, not wanting to look at his pain filled eyes, and looked towards Namkuzu.

"What are their jobs?" She asks, but an ache inside her grew – And ache to look back at Danhal. _Why do I have such an interest for a boy I just met?_ If anything, Luly should have this type of feeling for Ushar, a boy in the community she had liked since she was a little girl, and was even more than likely to marry. Luly kept her eyes on Namkuzu.

"Gabay and Arri-Ane are weavers, they will north of the lake with Agarin. Rolyand, Cama-Ron, and Danhal will be working with Enkara, hunting, planting, things to help feed the community." Namkuzu said, making a hand gesture. "Begin, Luly."

Luly stepped forward toward Danhal, since he was the once who she was closest to at the moment. Their eyes met once more, Luly stumbled back, a hand flying to her mouth. They were the ones in her dream, the radiant color that stunned her.

"What?" Danhal breathed, blinking. Luly couldn't peel her eyes away from his, for if she did, she knew she would feel a yearning to see them again.. _I must be imagining things now_ , she thought and stepped forward, going behind him and taking the knife to his right shoulder blade, where she slowly craved a arrow. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath but sigh afterward, his shoulders relaxing some. For a moment, she felt a pang of. . .of. . . Guilt? Worry? Impossible. How could she feel guilt for someone she didn't even know, for someone she had just met, and besides – she had done this before on many people, some of which were close to her. Why should she had felt anything for doing it to someone she hadn't known and probably never see again after this moment.

Luly shakes her head and moves quickly away from Danhal, resisting the ache to look into his eyes. She continued on to Cama-Ron, who had his eyes locked on Danhal. Luly felt the urge to see why Cama-Ron was staring at him, to see the look on Danhal's face. What is with these new urges? It was nothing more than a simple attraction, she would admit that much. But, then she realizes, all eyes were turned on her as she looks up from her dagger.

Luly blinks in surprise, her young hazel eyes darting to each person among the group. _Why are they all staring at me?_ Luly thought, taking a step back in shock.

"Luly, do we need someone else to do the marking?" Namakuzu questions, his eyebrows rose and his hands reaching for the dagger. Luly found her eyes locked on Danhal's bright one's, heat rising beneath her skin as she stares into them – Searching for something that even she didn't know what she was searching for.

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

His names pounded in her head as if it was supposed to ring something.

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

Who was he?

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

Her thoughts wander to the bright eyes to her dream, the powerful feathered wings that the man had as he soared over her.

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

Was that him? Could that man could have been this. . Daniel? Her mind ponders on the subject, curious yet filled with disbelief. No mortal man could have wings like that, she told herself, no one could be that handsome, that strong, that powerful. It was impossible!

Yet, it wasn't.

Luly shook her head, freeing her trance-like stare into Danhal's eyes and turned, rushing away in the opposite direction. She could still feel the heat scorching her skin, her heart thrumming against her chest like a set of drums. It was a painful sensation.

"Luly!" Someone cried out behind her, but Luly kept walking away, not bothering to see who had called her.

"Luly!" The voice called again.

Don't look back, she chanted to herself, her heart flying to her throat in distress. She felt sick, she felt to hot, she felt as if she was on fire. Then, she felt a hand clasp around her wrist and turn her toward their direction.

Danhal.

His blond hair fell into his violet eyes, his golden skin almost shined under the frying sun, his full pink lips parted as he gasped for breath. He slowly bent down, his head meeting the same height as her, their face only inches apart.

"Lucinda?" Danhal breaths, his fingers coming up and slowly curling around her jaw. She feel his breath now as they inch closer, a part of Luly wanted to pull away – Yet, she didn't want to, she wanted to stay her and feel his lips, to kiss him. Kiss him. . .

Daniel.

Her lover, her savior, her everything.

He was going to kiss her, the one thing that she had showed him years ago. How many years ago, her mind questions? There was no way she knew this man – Did she? Daniel, it sounded perfect, it sounded like her call. And then, she felt his warm wet lips collide with her's and it was as if everything around them had perished around them, and she instantly remembered her Daniel.

She remembered herself. My name is Lucinda, it all came calling, I'm the second Archangel. I chose love.

I chose my love for Daniel. . .

There was a price, what was the price?

Her lips moved against Daniel's, eager to have him back, but a feeling in her gut told her it would last long. What had happened in Heaven, why was she on Earth? Why was she among the Mortals, why was anyone? Her fingers twist themselves into Daniel's blond locks, pulling him closer, and Daniel took no time not to return the passion. His hand cupped her cheek and his other arm looping around her waist, bringing her body closer. It was almost as if they had perfected the kiss that they had only shared only a couple times before.

And then it hit her. The war, Lucifer's betrayal to not only her but to everyone in Heaven, her decision – Their decision. They had chose their love over all, they were cursed by The Throne and Lucifer. . .What had been the curse? It felt as if everything was fading, the heat starting to boil in veins again as she neared her memories that were forbidden for her to remember.

Daniel pushes his tongue into her mouth, tangoing with her's. Daniel was obviously oblivious to what was happening to Lucinda. He was so wrapped up with the idea that she was back, the idea of her's being his again, that he didn't notice her skin heating under his hands and lips. Lucinda slowly broke their kiss, her eyes closed briefly before shooting them open to look at her lover, who's violet eyes were enchanted with love.

"Lucinda," Daniel whispered, his forehead pressing against her's. Lucinda smiled but her eyes trailed away from Daniel's as she heard the whispered, the heat surrounding them. Both of their heads turned and saw the darkness, The Announcers, swirl around them.

"No," Daniel breathed and looked back at Lucinda. "Don't, please – No, don't leave me." Daniel rushed out, as if Lucinda had controls over it. Lucinda's hazel eyes filled with sadness as she knew what was coming.

"I'll be back," She rushed out, her hand reaching for his but then a flash, a ground shaking explosion shooting Daniel back at least one hundred feet. And Lucinda was no more.


	3. Chapter 2

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I've also decided that after chapter 5, I will be skipping forward to 2000 BCE. I will be keeping this up, skipping forward to the next past life that is in the books after 5 lives, but I may not do so if the next past life is to far for me to do a timeskip. I hope you all understand my choice._

 _Leave me some feedback and allow me to know what you think!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

 _x_

 _Elbe River, Germany – Chalcolithic Europe_

 _3982 BCE_

The rain fell in sheets and the wind blew heavily, causing the girl's black hair to swish with the wind. She had heard of the terrible illness she'd have to face if she had stood here too long, but she couldn't leave – She was too obsessed with the boy in the valley. He was helping the other men of her group, his eyes hidden from her view and his long blond hair stuck to his neck and face. He wore a grass cape that hid his exposed body, leather pants that fit him snugly, and simple twig made shoes that were wrapped with grass. She had learned his name was Denniel and that he would be staying with the group until the end of fishing season, before the ice took over the lake. Though she had not spoken to him once during the two week period he had been here, she couldn't help but think how much she'd miss him if he had left.

"Lu'Inda!" Cried her mother from a distant, marching towards her. "You're going to get ill from standing out there like a fool! Get into shelter now!" Her mother gripped her wrist and pulled her in the direction of their rock built and dug home, ducking inside and sitting at the edge of their home, trying to see if Denniel was in her view, but all she could see was the over grown mounds of grass and trees that grew along the hill. Lu'Inda sighs, leaning against the stone wall.

Her attraction towards Denniel had grown daily, as she found new about him. Just yesterday she had caught him bathing in the lake and had seen he had two long white scars down his back – She wished she could be able to touch them now, to understand why he had them. He began to appear in her dreams, but rather those gray eyes – It was violet ones that replaced them. An odd glow had stretched from his back and circled around the two as he pulled her into a tight embrace, his pink lips parted and leaning in for a kiss that she yearned for. Her fingers came to her lips, tracing them as she imagined Denniel kissing them. Would he be rough? Gentle? Or a mix of both? A desire in Lu'Inda burned, longing to know how his lips would feel against her's.

The storm blew over after an hour, and Lu'Inda began to see the men march over the hill, howling with laughter and chatter. But, one stayed back. Denniel. He held a soaked sack that must have been full of fish. His blond hair was damp and fell into his eyes, only his dark lashes against his tan skin visible. His lips were defined, plump and inviting, his tongue poking between them and licking them slowly – Making Lu'Inda's heart flutter against her chest. Denniel no longer wore his cape, exposing his tanned, lean, brawny torso that Lu'Inda wanted to run her fingers over, and the same pair of leather pants that she saw him in earlier swung off his hips, exposing a delineated 'V' of his hips that disappeared into his pants.

With Lu'Inda being seventeen, her emotions were like a TNT stick lit from both ends, intensifying every sight, every touch was a new exploration, and her mind filled with more sinful thoughts – And that only made her feelings for Denniel heighten and a new need grow.

Lu'Inda found herself standing from her shelter and following Denniel, who had been walking towards the group of men as they dumped their fish into one large pile for the women to fry. She saw the scars on his back quiver, as if a sensation had flooded through him. He then turned his head over his shoulder and stopped in his tracks, turning a complete ninety degrees and facing her, his gray eyes hazed over with the remarkable tinge of violet.

"Lu'Inda," Denniel spoke her name with such a fluency and the way it practically danced on his tongue made her shudder, but the look in his violet-gray eyes suggested something else – Concern? Despair? The look made her so feeble and her hazel eyes fill with anguish, wanting to step forward and run her fingers through his hair, to console him and relax his unmistakable tension.

"Denniel," She spoke quickly in return, shaking her head free of the thoughts that had filled her mind – Surely, it must have been something else that was bothering him. It wasn't as if she had been bothering him, they had barely met once before. "How are you?" Her voice perked a little, her hands folding over her front. Denniel's perfect voluminous pink lips twitches into a smile and simply shrugs, his eyes dropping from her's.

"I'm well, Lu'Inda." Denniel shifted to one side to the other. "I saw you earlier – from the bottom of the valley, were you watching me?"

A blush bloomed across Lu'Inda's cheeks and turned away, looking down at the valley's river, where he and the men had been finishing only two hours ago. "Possibly." She whispered, a hint of guilt and embarrassment. But, Denniel's hand then came up to her face, his knuckles brushing along her jaw, causing Lu'Inda to gasp.

"Don't be embarrassed." He whispered somberly, his violet-gray eyes locked in a memorizing gaze with her hazel ones. Her eyes dug into his, as if she were digging into his soul and looking for answers - Answers to what? Did she have any questions? She felt she should, as if there were some sort of wonder-lust growing inside of her, wanting to know why she was attracted to this man as she was. This wasn't normal, no – she knew how it was to be attracted to a boy, this. . . Well, this was certainly something else. Her body heat rose, an odd sensation causing Lu'Inda's cheeks to flush a vibrant rose color.

All the color drained from Denniel's face, his once glowing eyes dulled, and fear flashed in his eyes – Why was he acting so strange? His lips twitched and he quickly turns away, biting his knuckles and turning his back to her. Then he began to walk away.

Lu'Inda blinked and before she knew it, her fingers were grasping Denniel's wrist and tugging him back. Denniel gasps, but never pulls away, his eyes filled with curiosity, hope.

"Don't. . .Go." She croaks, tears filling her eyes as her body warmed up more, making it nearly unbearable. Denniel frowned and his hands come up to cup her cheek, cradling her over-heated face. Denniel's violet eyes began to gloss over with wetness, his mouth opening as if to say something, but his words seemed constricted.

"I'm sorry," Denniel croaks, "I'm sorry, Lucinda." Daniel then spoke her given name, his hands tangling with her's, and made no more movement.

It came like a lightning bolt – All at once, then nothing at all. She remembered everything under a split of a second, allowing it flash before her eyes, all the bent of emotions from the last two lives spilling tears through her, and she knew as well – That she would come back, she would see her love again. Daniel, her one and only true love, was there, an agonizing scream erupting from his lips. Then, the darkness swept before Lucinda's eyes and a firey heat filled her body before she was nothing but dust on the ground.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm sure some of you are going to ask why the chapters are short, under 5 pages typically. The reasons for these chapters being currently short is mainly because Daniel stated in 'Torment' that for a long time in the beginning, their lives were often short because Lucinda could remember more easily. About the time we get the Egyptian life time, the chapters will be the average size (7-10 pages) and meaning a longer life. Of course, there will be lifetimes that I will feel that Lucinda will remember more easily, but I should generally have more typical life spans soon. I hope you all understand and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter._

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_


	4. Chapter 3

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_

 _Chapter 3_

 _x_

 _Carpathian Mountain, Romania – The_ _Cucuteni B_ _Period_

 _3966 BCE_

The horse under her hands nickers softly, his large brown eyes staring into her hazel ones. This was the first time her father had been allowing her to care for their horse, Eoliana. Her straw fingers brush through the horse's beautiful mane before carefully braiding it with her soft and nimble fingers before tying it together with a long piece of long grass and pats it smooth. She smiles and strokes the horse's nose, brushing her face against it's own, looking deeply into the large brown orbs. She could never understand he love for horses, it always seemed natural to her. Perhaps it was because she never actually had a true friend, always found it better to talk to the animals – Those were who she could trust. It was only days before a boy from the village had been lying and claiming she had slept with him Making her unholy. Which was the reason she was now in the stable. Of course, her father had no idea for her love for animals, it was her own secrets.

"Cin'?" Her father's booming voice calls from outside and she whips her head around. His arms were crossed over his tattooed chest and his long hair splays over his shoulders. "I need you to ride to the next village and gather some hay for Eoliana, we've run out and straw isn't fit for no horse." He explains. Cin blinks, frowning slightly before asking,

"Isn't gathering hay a man's job?"

"You act like a man you'll be treated like one." He cruelly says and tosses Cin the rope. "Eoliana will teach you how to ride him, trust me on that." Her father nods and then leaves from the stable doorway. Cin sighs and turns to Eoliana, stroking his back.

"Ready for a ride then?"

 _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_ _o_ _ **X**_

Her father wasn't lying when he said that Eoliana would teach her how to ride. Cin laughs as she wraps her arms around his large neck, urging him to go faster. The wind catches her hair and her features appear younger than they had ever as she laughs and smiles with joy. The sun rains down upon them, splashing the horse and the young girl in it's glory. She forgot of the silly lies that had spread through their village and forgot of her dull life in their typical wattle and daub house. It was just her and Eoliana.

And the boy crossing the path.

Cin quickly pulls on Eoliana's braid, pulling him back while he neighed and kicks in the air painfully while the boy stumbles back into the mud, dropping his basket and gazing up at her – A slow smile stretching over his face.

"What on earth are you smilin' at?" Cin asks, hopping off Eoliana and patting his head, whispering a gentle apology into his ear before looking at the boy who seems to dumbfounded to move. Cin took in his features; His golden hair was in a waved mess on his head, his large gray orbs staring into her like he was hypothesized, and his body was almost typical – But, extremely better built than most for his appeared age, slim and beautifully sculpted. Her eyes fell back upon his and for a moment, she swore she saw them flash into something else – Like pink. Cin then steps forward and falls to her knees, gathering the items that had spilled from his basket. She could hear him chuckling before his hands grab her wrist and places them on her lap.

"You don't need to clean my mess," He whispers and stands with her. "Are you alright? I hadn't seen you coming."

Cin chortles and runs her fingers through her windblown hair, nodding "I'm fine, thank you – Question is, are _you_ alright? You're the one who fell." Cin says, gesturing to where had landed only minutes ago. He shrugs and smiles at her.

"Much better after knowing it was you who knocked the wind outta me." He murmurs but blinks, as if questioning himself for saying that before dropping her wrists that he had never released. "I'm Daniel, I. . . Uh, travel a lot – Nomadic." Daniel shrugs and smiles at Cin. "And. . .you are?" Though he was asking, his cloud-like eyes seemed like he already knew the answer.

"Lucindy – But, everyone calls me Cin." She explains, smiling at Daniel, her hands fumbling behind her. His gaze never left her eyes, as if he were taking in her all in, as if he had known her – But Cin found that impossible, because quite frankly, how could she forget a boy like this. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and a light flush rose on her pale features – Making Daniel laugh.

"Where were you going before I got into your way?" He asks, glancing at the horse and caressing it's snout as Eoliana huffs and rubs his nose against Daniel's hand.

"To the next village, Eoliana here has eaten all of his hay." Cin says, patting his back and laughing a little. "Where were you goin'?" Cin asks, rubbing Eoliana's neck. "It must be nice to be able to travel, I wish I could." She mumbles, sighing sadly. She was rarely let out of her village, barely let of the house even – Perhaps that's why her father believed that she had bedded with a man she hadn't wedded to. Cin frowns, but Daniel's hand creeps up on her cheek and his fingers curl around her jaw.

"How about, we forget about that hay for a while, and take a little ride?" Daniel offers, sensing her wander lust. Cin grins and nods eagerly, wanting to nearly jump into Daniel's arms then. A smile slips over Daniel's pink lips and he climbs onto Eoliana, forgetting of his basket and lifting Cin up with him. "Hold on to me." Daniel tell her, and she obeys, wrapping her arms around his torso and Eoliana takes off. She closes her eyes, breathing in not only the sent of the fields, but also of Daniel. He almost smelt like lavender; Soothing and loving. It reminds her back to her childhood, when she'd play with her mother in the mountains, prancing and dancing. Daniel felt like. . .Home – Her other half. The other half she had never been able to find, until now. Her lanky arms tighten around him and she buries her face in between his shoulder blades, sighing contently.

As they finally settle to a halt, Cin slides off Eoliana and Daniel jumps down, the same smile from earlier still on his face. It wasn't until then Cin had realized that they were half way up the lush green mountain, hiding in the trees. She turns to Daniel and takes both of his hands, her eyes gazing into his eyes.

"Thank you, Daniel." Cin whispers and places a small kiss on his cheek. She had barely understood why Daniel was caring so much for her little ache to see more than the village, but at this point she was thankful for meeting the new stranger. And a part of her began to pursue him, yearning to have him pull her into an embrace, hoping that he'd lean down for a passionate kiss. Cin had never kissed anyone before, anytime she had gotten close to it she had backed out – Always fearing that she would either be terrible at it or it wouldn't be what she expected. With Daniel, however, when she stared into his eyes and watched his ample pink lips make the slightest movement, she could feel that she was the man she had been waiting for – Without even knowing it.

Daniel's features twitch a little, intertwining his fingers with one of her hands and dropping the other. They leave Eoliana alone at the path and eventually forget that he was there at all. Cin felt an anxious vibe from Daniel, his eyes never meting with her's and the way his thumb ran across her knuckles gave a sense of uncertainty. Cin then stops, pulling his hand and grabbing the other, staring into his deep gray eyes.

"You seem so nervous," Cin says. "What is wrong?" Cin rubs Daniel's wrists, stepping closer then, heat blooming under her cheeks as she could now feel Daniel's rigid breath.

"You're going to leave me," He whispers. "You always do – then you always come back." Daniel almost sounds like he were talking to himself, then his hand rests on Cin's cheek, the other bringing her body closer.

"Don't you feel it? Don't you know what is to become of you?" He breathes, his voice shakes and his arm tightens until her body is fully pressing against him. Cin gapes at him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, staring deeply into his eyes. What was he talking about? Why did this all feel so. . .Right? Daniel's fingers press against her cheek and tears begin to glimmer in his eyes.

"You're getting warm," Daniel whispers. "Lucinda, I need you to know now – You'll come back, you'll be mine again, you'll be even more beautiful, we'll be even more in love-" He pants out and before Cin could reply, Daniel's lips had crushed against her's.

Cin felt the entire world melt around her, Daniel dipping her and it felt as if he had lifts her off the ground, something soft ghostly wrapping around her as Daniel's fingers tangle into her locks. His lips led her's, showing her, teaching her what she never knew. Was this love? Cin questions, but doesn't think twice about throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, her eyes sealing shut and heat arising every new touch along her body. She was going to die, wasn't she? Cin almost accepted this, however – Getting to be with this man again, getting to live again, away from here hopefully, and surely, she'd remember her love. Cin feels the air brushing around them, indescribable whispers filling their presence.

Cin questions what he had said, trying to understand, trying to unlock the answers that, somehow, she knew were within her. Her heart could sense something was bound to happen to her, but she didn't care at this point. It was all Daniel, he was all she ever wanted – Even if that meant her death. She felt her body heat, heat that was so excruciating that she screams out, throwing her head back and her eyes flying open. Cin didn't care that she was somewhere she couldn't remember, only caring that Daniel then pulls her chin down and stares into her soul, his violet eyes opening the gates to her new home, to her death. Remembrance flashing before her, a movie playing in Daniel's eyes.

Then, she was nothing, nothing at all.


	5. AN

_Hello all you wonderful Fallenatics! This A/N will be deleted upon my next update on Saturday. I have to announce that I will be putting all my stories on hiatus except for Torment, which will have 3 updates this weekend. The reason being for this stop is due to my constant business for school and life. I'm hoping to get the ball rolling by the 11th of December, when things should resolve and not be so hectic and I'm hoping I'll be able to write a bunch in December. So, thank you all for your love and support, but i will no longer be updating 'Broken Wings' and 'The Past Lives' until next month. Torment will have a three part update this weekend (Either Saturday or Sunday) since they've be extremely delayed. I hope you all understand and are exciting for the up coming weekend!_

 _Love Never Dies,_

 _Bella_


End file.
